Snowed In
by PaceyLover520
Summary: What happens when Gabe and Jo suddenly get snowed in when working on a book report? Will they drive eachother crazy or will their true feelings come out?


**Hey there, I'm here to do my first _Good Luck Charlie _fan fiction! If you have looked at my stories before, you may see there is an iCarly story with a similar title and concept, but it'll be way different. Anyway I don't own _Good Luck Charlie_, and I hope you enjoy Snowed In. **

**Gabe's POV:**

I sat on my big, teal couch watching some pointless show on the TV. I was waiting for Jo to come over so we can work on our stupid project. We had to read _The Scarlet Letter _and do a book report on it with a partner. And like usual I'm partnered up with Jo. I mean I used to dread it, but now, I don't mind it or her as much anymore. But the best thing about it is that no one would be home, so mom or Teddy wont comment about how cute we are together, mom, dad and Charlie are having dinner at grandma's, Teddy was sleeping over Ivey's and P.J was doing the same except at Emmitt's.

I waited a few more minutes before the doorbell rang. I quickly pressed the mute button on the remote and headed to the door.

"Hey Jo," I said as I swung the door open.

"Hey stupid," she greeted as she dropped her book bag on the chair and took a seat on the couch.

I looked at her as I took my seat on the couch. She looked as beautiful as she did the night of the cotillion dance, the night I realized I kind of had feelings for her. But something about her outfit surprised me; she had on a pair of skinny jeans on the hugged her thin legs and a tight long sleeve shirt on. The material didn't look that thick, and she didn't have a jacket with her, which was weird seeing how it was the middle of winter and a strong storm starting up.

"Ok, let's start this report," She said pulling the paper out of her bag.

"Before we start anything, am I the only one who thinks this book is not appropriate for 13 year olds, I mean the whole topic is about adultery!" I said not wanting to even start this book report.

"Oh Gabe if the whole idea of sex makes you uncomfortable, maybe you are to young for this book," Jo said with a little sense of taunt in her voice.

Whoa, did she just mention _sex_, I could already feel the atmosphere turn awkward and my cheeks turn red.

"The idea of sex does not make me uncomfortable!" I exclaimed I in defense.

"Then why are you blushing?" Jo said raising her eyebrow.

"Because talking about it with you make me uncomfortable!" I said knowing I'd regret saying that.

"Why? Do I make you uncomfortable Gabe?" she said whispering in my ear and putting her hand on my thigh. I could feel her hot breath on my neck and butterflies in my stomach and for a moment I couldn't even breathe.

"Hey look at that," Jo said pulling away from me suddenly, "turn the volume on,"

I quickly removed the TV off mute and listened to the news caster intently.

"A huge blizzard is going to hit Denver in the next hour, please if your on the road get to the closest shelter, try to remain in side as much as possible and expect power outages," the anchorman said seriously, "Well goodnight and stay safe Denver," he said as he nodded at the camera.

I quickly shut the TV off and looked at Jo.

"maybe you should give your mom a call and tell her you have to stay until the storm passes," I said handing her the portable phone.

But before she could even dial the number it rang. I looked at the caller I.D and saw Linda Duncan on it, knowing it was my mom calling from grandmas.

"Hello,"

"Gabe, honey make sure you stay put, ok,"

"Ok mom I will," I said

"And make sure your little girlfriend does too," mom said in a concerned voice.

"Mom, she's not my _girlfriend_," I said whispering at the word girlfriend. I could feel Jo's eyes on me when I was talking.

"Whatever you say, ok well love you, bye"

"Love you too, bye,"

"Sorry about that," I said handing her the phone,

Jo took the phone and dialed the number; she soon walked into the kitchen to talk in more private. My mind wandered back to before, about how Jo was acting all, flirty. Before I knew it Jo walked back into the room and put the phone back on the hook

"Well my mom said she wants me to stay here until the storm rolls over," Jo said crossing her arms.

"Ok that's fine," I said trying not to show that I hoped the storm last forever.

**Jo's POV:**

I tried my hardest to not let Gabe see my excitement about being stuck at his house. And the best thing is I can use out awkward relationship to make him uncomfortable like before, that was perfect! The only thing was it didn't feel weird, it kind of felt …_Right._ I don't know why but all I wanted to do is be close to him. The whole time he was on the phone, I just stood there and stared at him, just imagining what his arms would feel like wrapped around me. And even though all this mushy crap doesn't sound like me, I'm still a girl, and I want to feel beautiful and loved, like everyone else.

**Ok well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Snowed In. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. So don't give up on this story now.**

**Jabe Forever!**

**And remember to…**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**P.S if you have any ideas for this story you can leave that in your review or message me it.**


End file.
